Playing God
by Aramoorn
Summary: What happens when Pyro is sent to get a little girl that gives powers, and finds out she isn't so little anymore....Please Read and Review! Rating is for later chapters and language
1. Prologue

Please read and review. I'm not going to post any further chapters if no one likes it. Also I do not own X Men. I wish I did but Santa gave them to Marvel and not me...

**Prologue**

"There's a rumour...a whispering among the mutants...of a young girl who can change and give new powers. They're calling her Pandora. They say that she was the one who started the mutations in the mutants, that she never grows old, sir." A young woman said carefully as she looked at a photo on Magneto's desk.

"No, I don't think so. But it should still be investigated. Brief Pyro on this situation. He must bring this girl back to us. She would be a great asset if she truly is as powerful as they are all saying." He said as she bowed and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro was in his room testing a new ignitor. It fit into a leather half glove and eliminated the need to carry his lighter around. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock at his door. Mystique handed him a folder and sauntered off without a word.

Curious he opened it as he shut the door. A picture fell out and he bent to retrieve it. It was a little girl. Not older than eight years old. The rest of the envelope held a letter from Magneto instructing him on the girl and where to find her, and a set of keys to the hummer.

"This was it? They wanted him to go pick up some kid and play babysitter?" He thought to himself.

As if reading his mind Mystique said angrily,"Get going and bring her back before the Xavier's men find her first."

He sighed and brushed past her, pissed to be sent on something so stupid. But relieved to finally be out on his own again.

He jumped in the hummer and peeled out onto the highway...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know but want to see if anyone reads it so I don't just post more for people to hate on...REVIEW PLEASE! Constructive critisism is always appreciated...


	2. His assignment

Pyro pulled up into the driveway of a two story house and looked at the file again, "Well, Kara.You better be worth this..." He sighed getting out of the Hummer. He went up the steps to the house noticing there was only a red civic sitting in the driveway. He knocked hoping the little girl would answer instead of her parents so he could this over with quickly.

"Damn it, Brad! I told you- " A young woman with chesnut hair and bright green eyes stopped mid- sentence," You're not Brad. I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else."

He chuckled, " Nope, although I am pretty sure I wouldn't want to be either."

"I'm sorry. It's a long story. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I'm looking for Kara. Is she here?"

"Come on in..." She said as she widened the door for him to enter, "Why are you looking for her?" she asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

Pyro admired the view as he slowly followed behind her, " Huh, oh Just needed to ask her a few questions." She did have a nice ass, just round enough to grab but not too much. Her thighs tapered down to long lean legs..."What?" he missed her question.

She laughed, " What is your name?"

"Oh my name is John." He said absent mindedly.

"Well, John. Stop staring at my ass. Would you like some tea?" she laughed as she stood on tiptoe to get the glasses from the cupboard.

"Damn it," he thought,now her front was MUCH more noticable from this angle. Nice rack, tight stomach..."Sure. Thanks." he answered, "Nice place you got here." he said finally noticing raised ceilings and a large chandelier.

"What," she stood back up and shut the fridge door." Oh its not mine. My dad bought it last year when my parents split up."

" Oh, I thought..."

"That I was her mother," The girl raised an eyebrow, "Do I really look that old?"

"No I just, I assumed that because Kara isn't here and there's only one car outside... I'm sorry."

" I never said Kara wasn't here..."

"Oh, well, is she?"

"Yes."

"Can I see her?"

"You have been, quite inappropriately actually..." She blushed, " I'm Kara."


	3. Change in Plans

"You? Your Kara? You can't be! You're not young enough to be Kara!"

"Young enough?" he showed her the picture of the little girl, "That was taken ages ago.How did you get this?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I-. Can I use your phone for a second?"

"Sure. Its in the hall." she said confused.

Pyro quickly entered the hallway, picked up the phone, and dialed Mystique. She answered after two rings," Do you have her?"

"No, I need to talk to Magneto, now."

"He's busy."

"If you want the girl, you should get him on the phone." the phone was silent for a moment.

"What is it, Pyro?" Magneto asked sounding extremely bored, something he was very adept at lately.

"The girl you sent me after. She isn't little anymore."

"What seems to be the problem then, Pyro? Surely a young woman doesn't scare you?" he chuckled.

"No, but the plan was just to grab her and go. She was supposed to be a little girl. Now how am I supposed to kidnap someone who -" the front door opened behind him, "Hold on I'll call you back." Pyro turned around as a little girl about six ran through the hall, skidding to a stop when she saw him,"Whoa, who are you?"

"John, who are you?"

Kara came out of the kitchen, "This is Aspen, my sister." she smiled as the girl ran over and gave her a hug around her knees, then skipped into the kitchen.

Pyro and Kara followed her in. Aspen was seated on one of the bar stools spinning, "Are you my sister's new boyfriend?"

Pyro smiled awkwardly as they both looked at him, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, Kara has a new boyfriend every week."

"Aspen!" Kara gasped.

"Well, you do!" the little girl insisted.

"No, I don't." Kara said through gritted teeth trying to smile sweetly.

Pyro laughed," Need some help with those?" he asked pointing towards the sandwiches and getting up.

"Just get some plates out of that cupboard there." pointing at a cupboard above her head. John leaned over her to reach it.

"Careful!" the little girl said quickly," You can't touch her."

"Aspen!" Kara snapped, "You know better than to talk about that."

"Sorry." Aspen said lowering her head and sliding off the stool, "I'm gonna go play with Stephanie." she said sadly leaving the room.

Kara sighed," Sorry bout that."

"What was that about?"

But before she could answer there was an explosion outside the front of the house. The force of the blow blew out the windows. John threw her down onto the ground covering her with his body as another explosion shook the house.

"What the fuck is going on?" He shouted as he pulled her up and ran out the back door and into the bushes.

She fought against him trying to go through the house, "I have to find Aspen!"

"Wait a second! You won't be able to help anyone if you're blown to bits!"

They waited a few minutes until they were sure there was no more danger. He followed as she ran around the front of the house.

"Aspen!" she screamed running towards the young girl laying on the front yard.

She was sobbing as she checked her sister, "She's not breathing! John, help me!" she cried out as she began C.P.R. John knelt next to her, feeling for a pulse, but found nothing. "She's gone, Kara."

"No! She just needs a second!" She sobbed continuing to pump the little girls chest.

"Kara, let her be."

Kara stopped her movements, lowering her head. Then she raised it again and layed her hands on the little girls forehead, closing her eyes.

"Kara? We should go before they come back." John tapered off as he watched her.

Suddenly the little girl breathed a nosiy grasp of air, "Kara? What happened?"

Kara sobbed smiling,"You're okay. Just rest for a second sweetie."

"Why did they try blow up the house, Kara? Is it cuz you're a mutant?"

Kara looked at John for a second before she answered, "Yes, Aspen. That's why I need to go away for a while. I want you to stay with Mrs. Bennet down the street.Have her call Daddy, tell him I'll call him soon, okay?"

"Can I come with you?" the little girl said crying and holding her sister.

"Not this time, Aspen. Come on, I'll walk you there, okay"

The little gril got up and followed her sister quietly crying.

Kara left her with the neighbor then came back to Pyro," I heard your phone call. Pyro. I'm coming with you. Let's go."She said jumping into the passenger seat of the Hummer.

He jumped in and started it, then peeled out of the driveway and sped down the street.

Kara looked back at her burning house, then squared her shoulders and faced fowards thinking of her future...

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I promise the next chapter will be longer I just wanted to give you a new chapter. I'm just kinda stuck with this story. Any ideas will be most welcomed! Please review!**


End file.
